A variety of mosquito nets having various types of framework are already known. Thus, French patent No. 976 500 describes a mosquito net in which extensible ribs have one end hinged to a slider which is at a distance from a support device when in a closed position. In an open position, after sliding along an upright, the slider is close to the support device and the ribs are received in notches in the support device. Thus by moving in an essentially vertical plane, each rib takes up a position enabling it to support netting.
German patent No. 441 describes hoods for baby carriages, beds, or, baskets including one or two sheets of material each supported by ribs. The ribs are hinged at two locations which are in alignment about a common axis that is always horizontal.
The frameworks of the apparatuses described in the two above-mentioned documents suffer from drawbacks. Thus, in the first case, the netting must be separated from the framework when the framework is to be put into its rest position. The second document describes a framework to which the sheet of material is fixed rigidly since given the rigidity of the framework, it exerts large forces on the sheet of material. In addition, an apparatus having two hinges placed at opposite ends of a space that is enclosed by the sheet of material is unsuitable for use as a mosquito net where the bottom portion of the netting usually rests on the ground or on a bed.
An object of the invention is to provide apparatus for providing protection against insects, which apparatus is particularly simple and robust, and extremely easy to manipulate.